


The Night Before Christmas

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Best Husband Ever Draco Malfoy, Christmas, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, christmas in july, jk who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Harry Potter is stuck at the office.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195611
Kudos: 41





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the Very Drarry Christmas collection. As with the others, this is cross posted on ff.net and was originally written in 2011. Happy Christmas in July!

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took off his glasses. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. He stared at his clock and groaned. He was going to miss dinner. Draco had responded to his owl with an assurance that he understood that Harry couldn't help being held up at the office. Still, Harry was riddled with guilt.

He had been assigned a difficult case at the department. Someone within the ministry was trading dark arts artifacts to international buyers. The case had taken longer than anyone had predicted; it should have been wrapped up well before Christmas. However, things had taken an interesting turn, which prolonged the investigation. Of course everything had come to a head that very morning, despite the wishes of every Auror assigned to the case.

A knock jolted him from his moping. This was not the way to spend Christmas Eve. He looked up to see a Junior Auror glancing at him nervously.

"What is it Anderson?" Harry asked tiredly.

"There's someone here to see you," he answered.

Harry sighed. "Send them in then," he said, turning back to his work. He would finish his reports a lot more quickly if Aurors would stop interrupting him with not-quite-as-important-as-they-thought figures about the case.

"Are you always so short with your minions?" asked a familiar voice.

Harry's head snapped up, surprised smile playing on his lips. "Draco!" he said.

"The one and only. And look, I brought dinner." He lifted the basket he was holding. "That is, if you have time for me." His smile took the bite out of the words.

"I'm sure I can spare a few minutes."

With a nod Draco moved a pile of papers and took a seat. Harry used his wand to clear his desk so Draco could spread out dinner. Draco pulled two perfectly wrapped plates from the basket, both full of their favorite dishes. He also pulled out silverware, two glasses, and an expensive looking bottle.

"Oh, Draco," Harry said gratefully. "I can't drink on the job."

The blond snorted. "I know that. It's sparkling cider—no alcohol."

Harry grinned. "I truly don't deserve you."

"Hardly," Draco said. "Now let's eat while the warming charms hold and before we're interrupted by your plebian coworkers."

Harry chuckled and dug into his meal. They chatted lowly about how Draco's parents were doing. They were supposed to have gone to the Manor for dinner, which is where Draco had retrieved the dinner plates. Harry sighed as he ate, not realizing just how hungry he had been.

As they ate, Draco made Harry forget that the morning's murder had been linked to his case. He forgot that he had been wearing his Auror's robes since five o'clock that morning. He forgot that they were sitting in his cramped office, decorated only with disorganized files and loose parchment. He allowed himself to enjoy the time with his husband, as temporary as the moment may be.

"Will you be home by the morning?" Draco asked, as they finished dessert.

Harry sighed. "I really don't know, Draco," he admitted honestly. "This has kind of turned into a disaster."

Draco shrugged. "I figured. Do what you have to do here."

"I really am sorry about this Draco."

"What did I say about that?" he admonished.

"I just don't like you spending Christmas alone."

The blond took a sip of his cider. "Don't worry about me. I will have my fire, my hot cocoa, and the latest release by Steven McCoy courtesy of my mother."

Harry grinned at the mention of Draco's favorite author. Still, he sighed again when Draco stood and cleared the desk. "If you're sure," he said.

"Of course I'm sure. Just owl me before you come home and I'll run a bath." He leaned over the desk and kissed Harry.

They pulled away reluctantly as their moment finally came to an end when Anderson popped back in. "Uh, Auror Potter, sir?" He fidgeted uncomfortably as both men looked at him.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We have a possible identification for the hit man."

Harry waved his hand. "I'll be right there."

Anderson escaped the doorway. "That would be my cue to leave," Draco said as Harry stood. The Auror grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in for one last kiss.

"I do love you," he said.

"I know," Draco replied with a smile. "Now go get the bad guys so I can finally have my husband back."

Harry chuckled and followed Draco out the door. They parted ways, and Harry swore that the person responsible for this mess was going to pay.


End file.
